An Escape
by theninjapickle
Summary: Series of oneshots/ two parters :
1. Introduction

**Eclare: An escape**

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

It happens

All the time. They tried to hide it. They tried to deny it. But I knew.

And I _know_, no matter how much hiding and denying they commit, no matter how much talking they do, I know that its just not okay. And its not going to be okay, at least not for a while.

I don't want to think about it. It hurts. Deep where it matters, it hurts. It hurts to know that the people who told you what to believe are the people that cause you the most pain. I don't blame them. I know that its not their fault that things are the way they are, but I just cant help but think that maybe if they just tried just a little harder it would go back. It would all go back. Back to when I didn't know how good I had it and the only pathetic thing that kept me up at night was a cheating boyfriend, instead of my mind flooding with thoughts about the past and the future and what could of happened and what would happen and how I wish it would all just stop.

I glance at the clock. 2:58 A.M Wonderful. I wish this was the first time. The first time that I just sat here all night, in the dark,having these thoughts haunt me. I need a distraction. I need some relief.

_I don't want to think about it . I don't want to cry anymore. _

I look around the room. For something,_ anything,_ to distract me, to put me at ease. And they caught my eye. Eli's headphones.

_Perfect._

I slip them on and I smell his scent. It was, calming, almost therapeutic.

I ease into the headphones to drown out my mind.

I don't want to hear their screaming voices, that have hopeless tones hidden deep inside, because I know they know that its too late

I close my eyes

I don't want to see their faces plastered with fake smiles.

Even though they're not screaming and they're not smiling right now, I still hear it and I still see it, I always do.

Except for when I have the escape that Eli gave me.

His headphones hugging my ears securely.

His aroma calming me, distracting me, chasing away those unwanted thoughts.

Even if its only for this moment Eli gave me relief.


	2. Field Trip: Part 1

Thanks to the headphones I got at least _some _sleep.

I roll out of bed and start getting ready for school. It beats being here no matter how much I would have to listen to Alli's babbling.

I didn't want to face my parents so I skipped breakfast and went straight out the door and was prepared to walk to school like any other day.

I stare at my flats as I walk. Listening to the pitter-patter of my heels on the pavement. Trying to ignore everything else and focus only on that.

"Clare!" I heard someone shout behind me, snapping me out of my trance. I turn around only see Eli leaning against his hearse. I start walking towards him, my heart thumping faster, and louder with each step. "Thought you could use a ride.", he says smoothly "In your _hearse_?" I reply. "Come on, Morty's a sweet heart he wouldn't hurt a thing.", he persists. "You named your hearse Morty?", I ask amused, as I open the passenger door and hesitantly slide in. He nods as he gets in, starting the car with his signature smirk on his face. "How… _appropriate_", I say as a smirk of my own dances on my lips. He chuckles as he turns on the radio and speeds off to school. If he keeps driving like this, it wont be long until I'm in the back of Morty.

We get to school and I survived the first three periods. I go to my locker and exchange some books. I notice Eli walking over towards the front doors. I roll my eyes. Typical Eli, skipping English...again.

He notices my annoyed expression.

"Have something to say Edwards?", he says with a smirk, as he walks over to me and leans on the locker next to mine. The halls were near empty by now.

"Going somewhere? What is English class not your style either", I counter, a smile dancing on my lips.

"As a matter of fact, I am. And where I'm going can be considered..._educational._Care to join?", a smirk dancing on his.

I really want to say yes. But skipping class isnt really _my_ style.

"Yeah, No thanks. One detention was enough for me", I say, disappointing even myself.

"Come on, consider it a field trip.", he chuckles

Well, one hour wont hurt anyone, right?

"Well, you did say it was educational...", I say trying to convince myself, as I close my locker.

"That's the spirit!", he said, interlacing his fingers with mine. I feel myself blushing. I push my hair into my face, hoping he wont notice.

He notices. He reaches up to my face and delicately, pushes the hair away from my face, causing me to blush harder, if possible. He strokes my incredibly red cheeks with two fingers, and studies my face as I study his. His emerald eyes glistening, his full lips forming into a smirk, his hair falling onto his forehead and over his right eyelid. He starts leaning closer, and closer, and-

"Eli!", and just like that, our moment was interrupted by Adam, who was jogging down the hall, short of breath, towards us.

We snap out of it. Hands fall from my auburn hair, and my blushing cheeks. Our hands unlace, and I take a baby step away from him as Adam approaches.

**A/N: Okay I would really appreciate some reviews! Just to let me know more than 1 persons reading, and I want some feedback. Yeah I know this is short but, the more readers, the longer it is! Let me know what you think? Thanks!**


	3. Field Trip:Part 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the subscriptions and favorites! You guys make me giddy :) hehe. The more feedback the quicker the update :)**

**This picks up where the last chapter left off. ENJOY! Tell me what you think? This can be considered kind of a filler.  
**

Adam really knows how to make an entrance. He sped towards us, panting as if he had been running for hours.

"I thought you would leave without me, Simpson almost caught me.", he explained.

"Yeah I was getting ready too, until Clare decided she wanted in on our little field trip",he said sending a smirk in my direction. I returned the favor.

"So where is our little 'feild trip' to anyway?", I say as we make our way out the door.

"TOOOOOOOO THE BATCAVE!", Adam shouted while jumping in the air with one arm out in front of him as if he could fly.

This made Eli laugh, and me a little concerned.

The batcave? What exactly is Eli's idea of educational?

Eli noticed my confused expression. He reads me waaay to easily.

"It's a vintage comic book shop", Eli explained as we walked out of the building.

"That's your idea of educational?",I said, walking towards Morty. I guess Morty wasn't too scary. Well, besides the lack of seat belts, and the fact that it once held a coffin.

"Hey, at least we're going to be reading. Comic books are apart of history, they've been around forever.", Adam defended.

"Oh really?", I said in a disbelieving, sarcastic tone.

"No he's not lying.", Eli said, cocking an eyebrow."They've been around since the stone age. What did you think cave drawings were?", he chuckled.

"That's an..._interesting_ way to put it.", I giggled.

Eli smirked, pleased that he proved his point.

"I never thought of you being a comic book dork.", I teased.

Adam decided to rejoin the conversation that Eli and I had made our own. "Oh you will be too by the end of the day, trust me."

Eli's driving left me greatful for my life the second time today. How did he not get pulled over. Is it the hearse?

We reached the 'batcave', and it looked just like how it sounded- a cave. From the outside it was a little stone building secluded from the rest. It looked kinda cozy.

We got in and Eli and Adam's eyes lit up. I can tell that this was something they were passionate about. Like their own personal save haven.

"Hey Sam, hows it going?", Eli told the cashier. He looked like he was in his late twenties and had a brown pony tail slithering down his neck. I guess Eli was _really_ familiar with this place.

"Eli! You get my e-mail? Here for the sandman?", Sam said enthusiastically.

"You know it! Is it really here?", Eli said. I can tell he was trying hard not to bounce off the walls.

Sam was getting ready to answer but he glanced at me and a smile grew on his face.

"Is this your girlfriend?", he said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. I felt myself blush at the thought.

Eli cleared his throat a little too loudly. "Shut up Sam. This is Clare. You may be looking at a future customer."

"No way.", I giggled

"Why not? Comics can fill in the gaps between your Forknight releases.", Eli pursuaded.

"Its Fortknight, and we'll see", I chuckled.

Eli went to the back to see the comic he was so excited about, so I went over to see what Adam was up to.

"Hey Adam, what are you reading.", I sad walking through a row of dusty bookshelves, over flowing with comics. Adam was sprawled on the floor with a pile of comics at his side.

"Oh", he said looking up. "The X-men", he said, bringing his eyes back down to the comic. He was deep into his reading. He looked like he was where he belonged, where he was supposed to be. So natural, and peaceful. So undisturbed.

I nod as I take a seat near the pile of comics. I grab one and flip through the pages. "Why the X-men? I mean why do you like them so much.", I ask putting the comic back ontop of the pile.

"Well, a lot of reasons.", he said, shooting a glance back up at me. "I guess I just really like the idea that they're _hated _just for being who they are. Even though who they are could save lives. Even though who they are is _so_ wonderful and unique.", he said with a passion.

I nodded sympathetically. I had a feeling he wasnt talking about the X-men anymore. I was going to try and dig deeper but Eli walked in with a smile from ear to ear on his face, holding up a packaged comic.

"Sandman. Neil Gaiman's edition. Every volume, right here baby.", he said tapping the book with gentle fingers.

Adam smiled nodding his head, impressed by what Eli was holding. I had not the slightest clue about what he was so excited for.

I grabbed the book, studying the cover. On the front it said 'Sandman', with what i was guessing to be the 'hero' below the centered letters. He was pale with long black hair. He was dark and mysterious, like Eli.

I'm starting to like this comic book thing.

"He conciders himself the Lord of dreams and nightmares", Eli said smirking. "He sees a lot of things no one should ever see."

I wonder what Eli sees.


	4. Thank you Morty

A/N: Thanks for all the support! I'm sorry I haven't been updating.  
All of the computers in the house decided to stop working so I'm  
writing this on my phone :\. Anyway tell me what you think! This kind  
of popped into my head and I had to get it out of my system. Sorry if  
it's bad!

As I walked out of Degrassi, I noticed something. Eli wasn't leaning  
against Morty, reading as he waited for me today.  
Instead, he had Morty's hood propped open with music spilling out of  
his speakers.  
I started walking towards Eli to see what made Morty break down this  
time.  
He was wearing a black tank top with Morty's grease and his slight  
biceps visible through it. His hands were stained black.  
He was leaning over Morty's hood and was so consumed in what he was  
doing that he didn't notice me walk up to him.  
"Boo!", I said, stroking my hand on his back and picking it back up  
immediately.  
He raised his head up from the hood, eyebrows raised. A smirk grew on  
his face.  
"What was that supposed to be", he chuckled.  
"Me scaring you!", I defended.  
"Well I'm terrified".He leaned back down, studying Morty's insides  
intensely. He began messing with things but then,suddenly, grease  
squirted all over Eli's chest. His tank top was soaked in black.  
If it was even possible, Eli's smirk grew more sarcastic.  
"Well that's just great, Morty. First you break down on me and now you  
relieve yourself on me? And I thought we were friends."  
I couldn't help but to let a laugh escape my lips.  
He brought his hands down to the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up  
over his head.  
He had a body that didn't make a big deal about itself. He had biceps  
that were probably from fixing Morty all the time, and abs starting on  
his stomach. You could tell that he didn't try to achieve them and  
that they were just there as a result of his honest hard work.  
He grabbed a rag from his back pocket and tried in vain to clean his  
grease stained fingers. Exasperated, he brought his fingers up to his  
forehead and moved his hair out of the way as he wiped the sweat off  
of his brow, transporting the grease from his fingers to his for head.  
I studied his face and gave him a smile.  
"You have a little...", I mumbled as I gently grabbed the rag from  
his fingers and dabbed the grease off of his forehead.  
He smirked at how close we were.  
"This your way of pulling a move on me Edwards?"  
His emerald eyes glistened in the beaming sun.  
We stayed that close for several more seconds until I just couldn't  
help it. I pulled his face towards mine, and began to kiss him with a  
passion I didn't know I had. I dropped the rag from my hands and ran  
my fingers into through hair. I never wanted to pull away. I put a hand on  
his chest, and he carefully put his hands on my hips trying not to get  
any grease on me.  
We stayed that way until it became absolutely necessary to breathe.  
"Maybe it is", I say, panting heavily.  
We gazed into each others eyes for several more moments until he broke  
the silence.  
"Well Morty's all fixed now." He took his hands off of my hips and  
turned towards the car and slammed the hood shut. "Need a ride?",he  
finished.  
"Yeah, sure", I said with a smile glued to my face.  
Eli threw some tools into a big metal box along with some rags. He  
circled the car and tossed the metal box and his black tank top in the  
trunk. He went back to the hood of Morty and grabbed his black button  
up shirt that he wore to school today, and threw it on. We both got  
into the car and he began speeding out of the parking lot.  
We were getting closer, and closer to my house much too soon.  
The hearse pulled up to my house and I noticed there were no cars  
in the drive way. My mom must be out at one of her church projects,  
and my dad...well he said that he was working. I feel bad for not  
believing him but I just can't.  
I sighed at the thought.  
"Is something wrong". Eli furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
I smiled at him weakly. I didn't want to go into my empty house. It's  
like that all the time now. Everyone is avoiding each other.  
I turned back to Eli.  
"Wanna come in?", I offered. It's better than sitting around all  
alone, wondering if my parents really were where they said they were.  
Eli smirked and got out of the car.  
"Well, you coming?", he said.  
"Don't use my own words against me.", I chuckled as I rolled my eyes.  
I got out of the car and Eli was right there waiting. I could get used  
to the feeling of having someone right there waiting.  
I smiled and opened the front door.  
I led the way up to my room.

A/N: I was going to end the chapter  
here but decided to treat you guys since you have been sooo sweet.

He looked around my room with his smirk intensifying.  
Since Darcy left, a lot has changed. I traded in those twin beds for  
one queen sized bed with a striped, pastel colored comforter draped  
ac-cross it. I had a book shelf covering an entire wall, fully stocked.  
"Wow", he said walking towards it. He grabbed some books from every  
shelf.  
"I'm pleasantly surprised it's not all vampire romance novels."  
He chuckled, cocking an eyebrow at the abundance of books over flowing  
the shelf.  
"Have you read all of these.", he said turning towards me.  
I shook my head. "No...but I will", I stated simply.  
I like books. You get an escape without ever having to leave... and I  
needed as many escapes as I could get.  
He put the books back on the shelf and plopped down on my desk chair.  
He started looking around again, like he was looking for something  
specific.  
"Well, you know my 'dorky' passion for comic books. What's yours?", he  
asked with all curiosity in his eyes, and slight sarcasm dripping from  
his voice  
I shrugged.  
He cocked an eyebrow and turned towards the laptop on my desk. He began  
reaching for it.  
"If you won't tell me, I'm just gonna have to find out myself."  
"Um we should really start on our English assignment." I panicked  
and ran over and grabbed the laptop from his reach.  
He raised his eyebrows in amusement.  
"What? Is Saint Clare hiding something?" He chuckled.  
I remembered writing some fan fiction last night and I never got to  
change the names. I sat down on my bed and threw the laptop down next  
to me with a sigh. If he reads that I'll-  
My thoughts were interrupted when Eli got up and started walking towards  
my bed.  
"I write fan fiction", I admitted, shamefully before he could get the  
laptop back.  
He let out a chuckle and reached for the computer anyway.  
I buried my head in my hands as I prepared myself for embarrassment.  
He opened it up and there was the word document, out in the open for  
him to see. I felt so helpless as he read through the screen, smirk  
growing with each line.  
Then he turned towards me, eyebrows raised, and his smirk as sarcastic  
as ever.  
"This Eli character is quite the bad ass."  
He shut the laptop and put it on the far corner of the bed and leaned  
in closer.  
I couldn't say anything. I was in shock.  
"Why don't we give the author something to write about?", he said. Hid  
emerald eyes glistened and he pulled me into his lap. My heart's heart  
was having a heart attack. What is this boy doing to me?  
He smirked and began leaning in, then suddenly I heard the jingling of  
keys downstairs and jumped up, away from his reach.  
Someone was home.

A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I re-wrote it a  
million times because my stupid writers block is making everything I  
write garbage.  
Tell me what you think?


	5. Library

**A/N:Thank you guys soooo much for all of the support. You have no idea how amazing it feels to hear all of the amazing stuff that you guys say! It really is appreciated. And no more writing on my phone! My computer is fixed soo YAY! Expect more frequent updates now! Sorry for some spelling mistakes on the last chapter, Ill fix it as soon as I get the chance! Anyway, enough of my babble, on with the chapter! It picks up where the last one left off.**

Someone was home. And I had a boy in the house.

Eli notices the terrified expression on my face and smirks. "Dont worry I'll take the window."

"We're on the second floo-", I was interrupted by the sound of someone coming up the stairs. If my mom saw Eli in my bedroom, I would never be trusted again.

I frantically pace around the room as Eli unlocks the window, and with one swift motion, opens it, and jumps right out.

My jaw dropped. There's not even a tree outside of my window, how could he get down. I run over and look out of the window, only to see Eli land on his feet, and jog over to his hearse, and speed away. He didn't waste any time. I slammed my window shut when I heard my mom call my name.

She opened my bedroom door. She walks over to my window. "Clare why was there a hearse just parked outside our-", She stops mid-sentence, as she glances out of my window, only to see an empty parking spot which Morty had occupied moments ago.

"Never mind I must be losing it.", She grumbles, rubbing her temples with two thin fingers. She walks out and shuts the door behind her.

I sigh and plop down on my bed.

The next Morning I walk into English Class and see Eli sitting on top of his desk, smirk in place.

He was about to open his mouth to make a sarcastic remark, I'm sure, but was Interrupted by Ms. Dawes.

And with a roll of his emerald eyes, he closed his mouth, and got down from the desk and sat in his seat.

"Today we will be doing...", Ms. Dawes started, but i could honestly say I had no interest in finding out what the end of that sentence was.

My mind wandered off for the rest of class, and once it decided to come back, the last thing I remembered actually hearing was.

"...you will be doing these with your assigned partner."

The bell rang and with a sigh, I gathered my books and got up.

"Library after school?", Eli asked.

I nodded. Considering I had no idea what our project was, I needed all the help I can get.

Eli's smirk deepens.

"You wanna meet up by Morty, and I'll drive from there?,"he offered.

I gave him a small smile. "No I think I'll just walk." I needed to figure things out and a walk was the best opportunity

He nodded understandingly and walked out of class

The rest of the day was a blur and I got no thinking done during my walk. I was sub-consciously distracting myself. Thinking about every little unimportant thing.

I arrive at the library and take a seat at a little round table.

15 minutes pass and Eli's still not here. I get tired of waiting and walk over to one of the computers.

This may be a good time to catch up on writing some fanfiction.

_He then pinned me up againsed a tree, our breath mixing. He began exploring, and to my surprise, I didnt stop him._

_His breath traveled down my neck, kissing me softly._

I must be getting really into this fiction because I can feel my neck growing hot.

Then I snap back into reality, at the sound of husky chuckle in my left ear.

Great.

**A/N: Okay so I wrote this half of the chapter a while a go and didnt like it that much. Sorry for being bad with updates, its just hard because my school started early this summer and homework is a blah. But I will update more. This was basically just a filler. I didnt even want to put it up yet because it doesnt feel right but, I felt bad just posting an authors note. I just want to make sure u guys know I'm still here! I will definitely try and post more than once a day since I'm on break to make up for things, but dont kill me if I dont.**

**I love you guys and I really feel bad for keeping you waiting and then giving you this piece of crap :/**

**But Ill make it worth the wait soon ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for that garbageI gave you yesterday. I wont make any of the chapters related unless I say so from now on k? **

I take a long drag of my cigarette, making sure my lungs take in everything.

This time was different, and they couldnt do this to me. This time I actually give a shit.

I never felt like I was ever here before. Always somewhere else, somewhere I considered better because, wherever I was just was never good enough.

Because where I was, just didnt make me happy. Because I never really was there.

I feel the uneasy stinging in my chest. It hurts to remember, so I just wont.

When I'm with her I never have to worry about trying to forget.

When I'm with her I never have to worry about faking a smile, or mustering up a laugh.

It comes naturally and I dont want to lose that.

I dont have to smoke to die anymore.

I dont have to explain it to her.

It's not fair for them to take away the only consistent thing in my life.

It's not fair for them to take away the only thing that makes me feel like I'm actually here.

Sure packing up and leaving was never a problem before.

Sure dying was never a problem before either. If I did I probably wouldnt even care but, now, even thinking about today being my last chance at seeing her again brings up a stinging that hurts a million more times than remembering.

I might as well die, because maybe today wasnt my last day, but it will be pretty soon.

They told me I need the meds again for thinking like this. They need to take the meds for thinking taking me away from her is an option.

They dont care if the meds are what I need or if they'll make me better. They just want me shut up. They just want me numb again.

They just want me feeling the wrong thing because they know what theyre doing is tearing me apart.

I put out the cigarette and dial Clare's number.

Screw meds, and numbing myself out.

Feeling the high I get when I'm with her is all I need.

**A/N: I really dont know how I feel about this chapter. A lot of what I wrote is just crap that I feel and poured all of it on Eli haha. Yeah I'm pretty screwed up.**

**This is kinda short, just a little one shot, but I might update later tonight. So nothing is related unless I make two or three parters. Just ignore the last chapter I wrote.  
**


End file.
